Talk:Sephiroth
There is the Platinum Match page... 01:32, 8 June 2008 (UTC) birth by sleep I don't consider fenrir representative of sephiroth i won't consider it unless the one winged angel keyblade is there Excusez-moi,, could you please sign off after editing ? And by the way, methinks Fenrir is more representative of Cloud or Tifa rather than Sephiroth. Troisnyxetienne 15:01, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Heartless Angel This move's name is only Heartless Angel not Descend Heartless Angel; anyone who has played FFVII could confirm this. 21:50, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I know, but thats what he says in Kingdom Hearts. --Zack fair 007 22:08, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I have confirmed that the name is in fact only Heartless Angel. -User:OrangeGel ITS NOT TRUE.--Zack fair 007 22:30, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but it is. Please fix it now, I don't wish to spam Recent Changes. -User:OrangeGel Calm down, Zack, he says that in Kingdom Hearts but that doesn't mean that its the name or we'd have Leon's Blasting Zone labeled "ITS OVER!". Its not confirmed in any way and its entirely possible that its called Heartless Angel and the "Descend" part is just Sephiroth casting it or something. XienZo 01:22, 9 December 2008 (UTC) It's Heartless Angel because that's what it's always been and if Sora says "heal" everytime he uses cure then wouldn't it be called heal? User:Vatek :I'm pretty sure the "Descend" part is just dialougue, the FF Wikia also names it just "Heartless Angel" as does FFVII. 03:57, 9 December 2008 (UTC) It is Heartless Angel. D: Sephiroth never had any other attack that produced the same effect in Final Fantasy VII. Kaihedgie 06:30, 9 December 2008 (UTC) LOL sorry guys my bad...lets change it --Zack fair 007 16:19, 9 December 2008 (UTC) What happened to it being called Sin Harvest? Was it EVER called Sin Harvest? I coulda sworn it was... Every time someone says "isn't it called Sin Harvest", a puppy has an heart attack. Drake Clawfang 19:50, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ITS not sin harvest. Listen to this. the actor just put emphasis so it would sound like that. desCEND HEARTLESS angel.. SIN HARVEST.... see? i thought so too...when i was 9. And stupid. --Zack fair 007 00:27, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, now you've grown older... Drake Clawfang 01:11, 11 December 2008 (UTC) WOw u are so mean --Zack fair 007 02:14, 11 December 2008 (UTC) HaHaHa...irony...So anyway Its deff. Heartless Angel? Thats what I always thought. [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Dr.Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'The Doctor is in']]) 03:53, 11 December 2008 (UTC) In Final FAntasie he says heartless angel. in kingdom hearts he says sin harvest angel. beacause the voiceover guy sucks! Nobody Partly joking here, but really - is Sephiroth a Nobody? The Final Fantasy VII novella "Case of the Lifestream", a few excerpts. :"The man knew that if one could hold onto some core of their spirit, then one could remain a separate entity, independent from the planet’s system. Cloud. The man decided to make Cloud that core" :"As long as Cloud remembers me, I can continue to exist. Within the Lifestream, and on the surface. Even if my spirit disseminates, even if just one fragment of a memory courses around the planet, in the end I can count on Cloud’s consciousness to bring me back" And he later manifests his three remnants/avatars into being using the memories of others combined his own fragmented memories of himself. So really....does any of this strike anyone as somewhat familiar? Sephiroth sustaining himself on memories? Drake Clawfang 17:44, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::No. That has to do with the FFVII plot. The KH plot and FF plot doesn't intertwine their "Gaia" theories. --Zack fair 007 04:15, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'm joking you fool, I know that. Drake Clawfang 05:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::"I'm partly joking here" partly, motherfucker. partly. Lance Bass They didn't replace him because of negative reactions. They replaced him because of the portrayal in Advent Children. The same reason they replaced Mandy Moore and Christy Carlson Romano as Yuffie and Aerith. :/ So, fix it. lance bass Many of the ff characters were downgraded eg. david boreanaz as leon or mandy moore as aerith, (both of whom got worse va's for KH2 arguably like sephiroth). Disney were the only reason they were ale to get those high quality va's in the first game. Its much more likely square wanted someone they, themselves could afford for sephiroths appearances in the compilation of ffvii games and for there other ff characters when theyd appear in games disney weren't involved in because square want they're characters voices to be as consistent as possible. Its not because it isn't cool to have sephiroth voiced by the gay one from nsync. How Long Is Seporoth's blade Even though this really doesn't have anything to do anything in general, his Masamune is 100 feet long. I think that's correct, but I could be wrong, of course. User:JudgmentDay95 100 feet?!you must be joking sephiroth must be pretty strong if he can carry a sword that long. Firaga44 23:52, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, duh. Of course Sephiroth is strong. Don't forget that he is Shinra's ultimate SOLDIER, so it makes sense that he could carry a 100-foot sword. User:JudgmentDay95 I think he ment inches. Anyways, I've seen replica blades as long as 102 inches long... but we can make a guess. Cloud's Buster Sword is about 7 feet long, handle to tip I think. During the scene where Cloud and Spehi confront eachother during the Battle of 1000 Heartless, Shepiroth's blade looks to be about twice as long, or so. So it seems around 168 inches, but that's a rough guess... Unless the Final Fantasy wiki get's a update, I doubt we'll ever have an offical length Hyperwre_2.0 11:14, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Infobox pic Troubling Question